


Halloween Costume

by Jishubunny



Category: SHINee
Genre: Costumes, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, minkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seven-year-old Minho was wearing a knight costume for the Halloween trick or treating.  He just had his first love when he saw a girl looking pretty in a princess costume who turns out to be a boy named Kibum.  Then different constumes and interactions between Minho and Kibum over the next few Halloween events came to be.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Costume

A seven-year-old Minho was wearing a knight costume for the Halloween trick or treating.  He just had his first love when he saw a girl looking pretty in a princess costume.  
  
Minho left his group of friends and walked towards the girl.  "Hi! My name is Minho.  Would you like to go trick or treating together?"    
  
"My name is Kibum and I'm a boy."  Kibum replied grumpily.  "I hate this costume, this stupid wig and girly shoes!"  
  
Minho blinked.  He didn't expect that such a pretty princess actually is a boy.  "If you hate it so much, then why are you dressed like that?"  
  
"My sister thinks of me as her doll.  I don't want to go trick or treating like this.  If any of my friends see me, it's going to be embarassing!!!' Kibum exclaimed.  "But if I go home too early, my sister would know that I didn't go on trick or treating and then she'll drag me from house to house for trick or treating."  
  
"My house is near here and I've got enough sweets for us to share."  Minho said as he pointed at his house and then held up his bag of sweets.  "We can play videogames."  
  
"I like that! Do you have Tekken? I'm really good at that! My favorite character is Anna." Kibum was absolutely ecstatic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Minho, you've made a very pretty friend!!!"  Minho's mother exclaimed.  
  
"He's a boy, mom."  Minho said as he helped Kibum balance himself because Kibum was about to fall from the lack of balance caused by his heavy gown.  
  
"Oh!"  Minho's mother exclaimed again but still that didn't stop her from gushing over Kibum's beauty. "Well, he sure does make a very pretty princess."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A seventeen-year-old Minho was wearing a pirate costume.  He was waiting for Kibum, who he had always spent the Halloween with but they're quite old enough to be trick or treating.  This time they are going out for a Halloween party.  
  
Minho was surprised to see Kibum in a nurse outfit... a female nurse outfit to be exact with heels and a wig.  He was reminded of when they first met except Kibum had look pretty and cute back then while now, he looks beautiful and sexy.  "I thought you hate wearing girly clothes, wig and shoes."  
  
Kibum laughed.  "It's not like my sister stopped dressing me up like a doll after Halloween, you know, even until now."  
  
"But you should be old enough to defend yourself against her."  Minho pointed out.  "Or did you learn to love crossdressing?"  
  
"Rather than saying I love crossdressing, it's more like I love the reaction I get from people when they see me crossdressing.  Like how your eyes can't seem to stop staring at my legs."  
  
Minho immediately shifted his eyes from Kibum's legs to his face.  "I wasn't staring."  
  
"Sure, you weren't."  That was sarcasm from Kibum.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Minho, I didn't know you got yourself a girlfriend."  Minho's mother exclaimed.  
  
"Mom, it's Kibum."  Minho retorted.  
  
"Oh! Kibum, you look so pretty like a real girl! I didn't recognize you."  Minho's mother laughed, embarassed by her own mistake.  
  
"Thanks."  Kibum replied sincerely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An eighteen-year-old Minho thought it doesn't matter whether Kibum was crossdressing or not.  Kibum would always be pretty in his eyes and he would always love staring at Kibum.  
  
Kibum walked off from the dance floor and went towards Minho.  "Are you just going to stare at me all night?" They were attending another Halloween party but this time, Kibum wasn't crossdressing.  He was wearin a sexy leopard skin tight costume with matching ears.  
  
Minho was wearing a police uniform outfit.  "I should put you to jail with this outfit."  
  
"What's wrong with this outfit?"  Kibum asked, tilting his head to one side.  
  
Minho placed a finger on Kibum's stomach and trailed it upwards passing on the chest, neck and Adam's apple before his hand gripped Kibum's jaw.  "It's sinful."  Minho crashed his lips against Kibum's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A nineteen-year-old Minho opened the door of his apartment which revealed Kibum standing on his doorstep.  "What are you doing here?  Aren't you supposed to be at the Halloween party with your boyfriend?"  
  
"I broke up with him."  Kibum shrugged.  "Besides, we always spent the Halloween together.  I brought a bunch of horror movie dvds and ice cream."  
  
"I don't think horror movies and ice cream go together." Minho said, stepping aside to allow Kibum to enter.  
  
"It does for me."  Kibum entered in Minho's apartment.  He dropped the plastic bag full of dvds on the living room table before heading straight to the kitchen to pull out mugs and spoons for the ice cream.  
  
"So why did you guys break up?"  Minho asked, leaning on the counter as he watched Kibum putting ice cream in the mugs.  
  
"He thought my sister is weird for making me her doll and dressing me up."  
  
"Well, that is weird."  Minho pointed out.  
  
"Well, yeah but that's my sister's hobby and I need someone who accepts that."  
  
"Your boyfriend is gay right? How can he hate it when you look beautiful when you crossdress? You even make straight guys fall for you." Even if Minho thought Kibum's sister was kind of weird because of her hobby, he could definitely understand why Kibum's sister would want to make Kibum a doll and would love dressing him up in female clothes.  
  
"You're straight, aren't you Minho?"  Kibum asked, making eye contact.  
  
"I was before I kissed you last year's Halloween party."  
  
"Are you falling for me?"  
  
"Deeper each day."  
  
Kibum leaned on the counter and kissed Minho who was standing on the other side.  "I brought the ice cream because I was feeling heart broken but I don't feel like eating it anymore."  He placed the box of ice cream and mugs in the refrigerator.  
  
"I should have asked you to be my boyfriend last year."  Minho said, hugging Kibum from behind and kissing his nape.  
  
"That doesn't matter anymore.  We're together now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Minho's mother came home earlier than expected and found her son making out with Kibum in the living room's couch.  "Ahem!!!" Minho's mother coughed.  
  
"Mom!" Minho's blushed.  
  
"Um.. hi?" Kibum greeted, blushing as well.  
  
Minho raised an eyebrow.  "Minho, I didn't know you got yourself a boyfriend."  
  
"Um... I just asked him earlier."  Minho replied.  
  
Minho's mother nodded.  "It's about time I guess and you're old enough."  
  
Minho and Kibum were both surprised.  "You don't mind me being your son's boyfriend?"  Kibum asked.  
  
"You're pretty enough to be Minho's girlfriend rather than a boyfriend anyway."  Minho's mother laughed as she started walking upstairs.  "I don't care waht you guys do just as long as you try to be quiet.  I want to have my beauty rest."  She said before disappearing off to her room.  
  
"Wow! Your mom is cool."  Kibum gaped.  
  
"I know right? Now, where were we?"  
  
"Making out while tearing each other's clothes off."  
  
"Right.  Let's get back to that."  
  
THE END  

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Halloween 2011 contest entry in Shinee-FC group back in deviantart. It's the first time I entered in a contest in deviantart ^^ I kind of won, but I can't remember if I which place I had, probably 2nd or 3rd. ^^;;
> 
> Fic poster is credited to the artist's name found in the poster.
> 
> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
